<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The King’s Cloak by final_fantasy_69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539717">The King’s Cloak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/final_fantasy_69/pseuds/final_fantasy_69'>final_fantasy_69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Loneliness, Longing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/final_fantasy_69/pseuds/final_fantasy_69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Setzer finds himself alone in a broken world, with only a fragment of his lover to comfort him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edgar Roni Figaro/Setzer Gabbiani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The King’s Cloak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing Setzer remembered was the Blackjack’s deck splintering beneath him, and the horrified look on the king’s face as they were ripped apart from each other. He felt so weak; every part of his body ached as he lay in the wreckage. Propping himself up shakily, Setzer looked around to see if anyone had survived the crash, but there was no one to be found. The only thing he saw was a tattered and bloodied cloak, just like the one that Edgar wore. As the cold chill of the newly darkened world swept over him, he limped his way over to the soft cloak, hoping it would provide him a moment of warmth. As he wrapped the garment around him, he felt his gut start to twist up and tears clouded his eyes. Choking back sobs, he curled up tightly, wishing it could be the king’s arms around him and his warmth seeping into Setzer’s cold, aching bones.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>